civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
The Chamorro (Matå'pang)
The Chamorro led by Matå'pang is a custom civilization by TopHatPaladin. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview 'The Chamorro' The Chamorro are the indigenous people of Guam and the Mariana Islands, first arriving around 2000 BC. Traditional Chamorro society is divided into three castes: the mana'chang is the lowest class, the matua is the highest, and the achaot is in the middle. Social mobility existed among the higher two classes, but not for the mana'chang. The first Europeans to meet the Chamorro were the members of the Magellan expedition, who landed on Guam in 1521. Spain claimed the Mariana Islands in 1565, but did not actually start settling them until a century later; the last quarter of the seventeenth century then saw the Chamorro population devastated by a combination of warfare, typhoons, and smallpox. The introduction of non-native flora and fauna further transformed the Marianas in the ensuing centuries. Guam was transferred to American control after the Spanish-American War of 1898; the rest of the Marianas were sold to Germany, and then ceded to Japan after World War I. After World War II, all the Marianas were reunited under the United States, and today they are unincorporated territories under continuing American control. Matå'pang On seventeenth-century Guam, Matå'pang was the maga'låhi - chief - of Tomhom, a village on the modern Tumon Bay. His name was derived from a Chamorro word meaning "to cleanse." Matå'pang is best remembered for his resistance to the Spanish conquest of Guam. In his early life, he converted to Christianity, but later renounced it after seeing its destructive effects on Chamorro culture. The Spaniards, meanwhile, wanted to try and draw Matå'pang back to the church. This tension came to a head in 1672, when the priest Diego de San Vitores secretly baptized Matå'pang's infant daughter; in addition to the baptism, San Vitores had broken the taboo against entering a maga'låhi's house, and Matå'pang responded by murdering San Vitores. In the wake of San Vitores' death, the situation on Guam deteriorated into open warfare; Matå'pang led the Chamorro side, but after being injured in one battle, he fled to the island of Rota. This attracted Spanish attention to Rota, and nervous about the Spanish threat, the local population attacked Matå'pang as well. Although Matå'pang successfully escaped Rota, he would die of his injuries before making it back to Guam. 'Dawn of Man' "Håfa adai! Matå'pang, maga'låhi of Tomhom, during your life you were one of the staunchest defenders of the traditional Chamorro ways. You championed the resistance against the Christianization of your people, and when your infant daughter was baptized without your knowledge, you killed the priest who did so. Your efforts would ultimately prove unsuccessful - the Spanish outnumbered and outgunned you, and you died in defense of your cause - but history still remembers you for valiantly fighting until the end. Despite the Spaniards' attempts to sully your name, you are known for courage in the face of cultural suppression. Matå'pang, your people seek self-determination once more, and they see your leadership as the ideal path to that goal. Can you throw off the chains of those who seek to constrain your glory? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time?" Introduction: "Håfa adai! I am pleased to see a visitor in the homeland of the Chamorro. Let me prepare you a gift." Defeat: "I may not have been able to resist you, but my people will fight you to the last." Unique Attributes Music Mod Support 'Additional Achievements' 'Events and Decisions' Gold. *1 Magistrate.|rewards = +2 Culture from Quarries.}} Gold. *1 Magistrate.|rewards = Worked Sea Resources yield +1 Tourism.}} 'Unique Cultural Influence' “Our people are now eating your kelaguen and taking medicine from your suruhånu. I worry that the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture.” Full Credits List *''TopHatPaladin'': Design, Code, Art, Text *''Frank Pangelinan'': Peace Theme *''Brian Tyler'': War Theme Category:All Civilizations Category:TopHatPaladin Category:Oceanic Cultures Category:Civilizations with Male leaders Category:Civilizations with two unique units (Civ5)